1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and an electrophotographic apparatus and a process cartridge including the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The present invention also relates to a novel condensed polycyclic aromatic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of enhancing durability of an electrophotographic photosensitive member containing an organic photoconductive substance, there is a technique for providing a protective layer on a photosensitive layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-211031 describes that the outermost surface layer of an electrophotographic photosensitive member contains a polymerized product of a composition including a melamine compound, and a charge transporting compound having a group represented by —OH, —OCH3, —NH2, —SH or —COOH.
However, if durability of the electrophotographic photosensitive member is thus increased, image deletion and potential change tend to occur. Image deletion is considered to be caused as follows: a material in a surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member is degraded due to ozone, nitrogen oxide and the like generated by charging of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and moisture is adsorbed to the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member to reduce the surface resistance of the surface layer. Image deletion tends to remarkably occur particularly under a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-272126 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-242656 describe that a specified additive is contained in an electrophotographic photosensitive member to thereby improve permeability to gas, ozone resistance and image density change of the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Recently, ruggedization of an electrophotographic photosensitive member has remarkably progressed, and image deletion and potential change have been demanded to be further improved.